


Cold.

by rushifaas



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Eorzea (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Lightwarden Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Loss of Trust, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Primal Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Self-Sacrifice, Trans Male Character, lelouch has the worst ending as WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushifaas/pseuds/rushifaas
Summary: O, my nightmare is the sweetest dream.You're not here anymore and I'm to blame.OR:  suzaku and lelouch suffer zero requiem in the world of ff14.
Relationships: Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 1





	Cold.

**Author's Note:**

> [suzaku's dark knight design](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/760293227269586954/798037664242597928/unknown.png), [lelouch's summoner design](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ErPclzdW4AEnWhc?format=jpg&name=medium), and [lelouch's machinist design](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ErBunEIXMAA1Ch0?format=jpg&name=medium)
> 
> there is more of them, such as dark knight lelouch, astrologian lelouch and dancer lelouch. same with paladin suzaku and ninja suzaku.
> 
> so a friend and us are on this MMO and we made suzaku and lelouch in the game. lelouch's ending is based off the pixie sidequests with the realm of dreams in which, lelouch takes titania's place. he is an enemy that must be slain over and over, protecting the dreams of eorzea from nightmares. 
> 
> and suzaku suffers for it.

_ 'i am with you, always.' _

the primal-lightwarden of dreams murmurs as they gaze down the sleeping form of their  _ beloved _ . the au'ra is deep asleep in the double bed in the private housing in goblet, gaze saddened to see him hugging one of their pillows. he was whimpering in his sleep with tears staining red cheeks. the celestial being places their small hands on the au'ra's cheeks and kisses his lips ever so tenderly. 

"l...lelouch…" 

the au'ra weakly says in a broken voice at the gentle touch but his eyes never open. he couldn't wake up because of the torment of his nightmares. the being sits next to him on their old bed, staring at the furniture he bought to make it much more homier. now it was pointless. he left his beloved all alone to protect the dreams of children and fae since being the WoL was tiring. there were more than one WoL anyways so his absence doesn't make any difference. he chose to protect the dreams of the First so darkness wouldn't ever consume everything again. 

"lelouch… _come back…_ **_please…_** " oh, how his old mate sounded so miserable. the tears fell once more while choked sobs made it hard for him to breathe. the celestial being gave him a tender expression with white eyes full of love. those eyes used to be a beautiful amethyst color filled with determination and fire. but eorzea slowly diminished the fire over time and exhaustion replaced it.

the celestial knew what they must do, leaning down to press their forehead against the sleeping one next to him.

°°°

_ suzaku is miserable. _

_ he stands at the weathered shrine that was buried away in the forests of kugane, dull eyes staring at the sunflower fields. the shrine where he and lelouch spent their days at, along with euphemia -- before everything went to hell. _

_ he never felt such despair when lelouch killed euphemia in his jealousy. he knew euphemia would forgive her older brother but he never did. he wanted to murder lelouch for so long but now… everything was gone. lelouch was gone too and now he. he has to slay his nestmate over and over again. it was horrible. _

_ suzaku had to listen to lelouch say he has to protect the dreams of those living in eorzea and in the First. suzaku didn't understand. how could he?? he didn't know where this martyr-like side came from and yet. yet he sacrificed himself for the same people that used him. used  _ **_all_ ** _ of them. _

_ " _ **_please_ ** _ come back. please please. i'm sorry. i'm sorry." he fell to his knees as tears his cheeks while his tail wrap around his waist. there was never any answer to his plead just him begging for his precious person to return. was it his fault?  _ **_whose_ ** _ fault is it?  _

_ lelouch places his hand upon the crying au'ra's shoulder, nuzzling into his cheek. suzaku flinched at the familiar scent of his mate and he turns to see him -- breathing in deeply and clings to him instantly. "hello, suzaku. are you alright?" he murmurs as he rubs his left hand on suzaku's back. the sound of suzaku sobbing was his only response and lelouch rubs his cheek. _

°°°

" _ lelouch _ !" suzaku shot up from his sleep, tears falling down his cheeks. his trembling hand touched his cheek to feel the tears and no lelouch. of course it was a sweet nightmare. lelouch wasn't here anymore. of course he wasn't. he wasn't here when suzaku needed him the most but he knew that he wasn't there for lelouch either. the issue with euphemia was still so sore between them. 

there wasn't ever enough time to understand each other. or maybe lelouch understood him plenty well while he couldn't understand lelouch. 

_ 'i am with you, always.' _

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this will be a multi chapter, but we had to write it. they both become primals, and lelouch becomes a nightmare-like shadow wolf due to the nightmares he absorbs.
> 
> suzaku is grieving and he too becomes a primal for the dravanians.


End file.
